Test Run
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yami buys something he thinks actually has taste. He asks Yugi to help him see if it works. Just completely stupid and pointless. YYxY yaoi lime


Okay, I'm back. Phew. I escaped band camp with sore feet anda sunburn on my arms, my face, and the backs of my legs. Other than that, I'm peachy! I was bored and just wanted a lime. Lime time now! Have fun! (evil laugh)

**IAMSOGLADTOBEBACKHEREWITHALLOFYOU**

"Aibou! I got something for you!"

Yugi Muuto ran down the stairs of the house he and his boyfriend Yami shared. He cam into the kitchen where Yami stood with a big smile on his face. Yugi's face was just as bright at just seeing Yami.

"What is it koi? Is it sugar filled?" the hikari asked excitedly.

Yami rolled his eyes. "You think I'd buy that shit after what happened last time?" he asked.

_Flashback_

_"Aibou! Wait! Hikari! Come down from there!"_

_Yugi laughed loudly as he hung from the overhead fan. "You can't catch me you can't catch me!" he cried._

_Yami rolled his eyes. "Come down like a good little boy and I'll let you be seme tonight..." he said as he beckoned with his finger and a small hump of his hips._

_Yugi giggled. "If you want me to take you so bad then catch me!" With that, the small boy jumped down to the floor and made a mad dash to the kitchen. Yami winced at the sound of pots and pans clattering to the ground._

_"What a day..." he grumbled as he set off to attempt to calm his hikari._

_Flashback over_

Yami shuddered at the memory. Yugi laughed at the look on his koi's face.

"That's okay Yami! I love you anyway!" he chirped.

Yami smirked. "Oh that's right, I didn't get my kiss yet," he said slyly.

Yugi tilted his head and smiled. "Need help with that problem?" he asked.

Yami nodded. Yugi smiled and cupped Yami's face in his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled his hips over his own. Yugi smiled into the kiss at the sudden contact and pressed into Yami. Yami in turn moaned loudly and ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi opened his mouth and allowed Yami's tongue to explore his mouth. Yami leaned into Yugi's mouth and immediately took dominance of the kiss and tongue dance. Finally, they broke for air. Yami smirked and took Yugi by the hand. Yugi looked up at Yami with a needing look in his eyes.

Yami bit his lip and sighed. "Don't make me feel guilty here Aibou but, would you like to see what I bought?"

Yugi sighed and smiled through the dissapointment. "Sure what'd you buy-" he suddenly cut off and frowned. Yami frowned at this.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You bought something?" Yugi asked, sounding surprised. "You hate shopping!"

Yami shrugged. "Well, we had that fight last week because you kept buying foods that I can't stand and stlyes of things I can't bear to look at," he said.

Yugi crossed his arms over his chest. "It's just a rug next to the front door," he said flatly, raising an eyebrow.

Yami smiled and stuck a finger in the air. "Ah, but you said we needed new towels," he said. "Eargo, I bought some because we both know that I have the better taste!"

Yugi's eyes widened for a split second at this remark but kept a straight face as Yami pulled out two white towels from a plastic bag. Yami raised his eyebrows a couple times as he held one up for Yugi to see.

"You like them?" he asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled. "They're just plain white!" he said.

Yami nodded. "That rug you bought has some crappy design on it-"

"It's a flower!"

Yami sighed. "Whatever it was, it's ugly. Stuff should not be sewn onto fabric like that!"

Yugi shook his head and placed a hand on his hips. "Well, you win. Now there's something in this house you like besides me." He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Yugi smiled and turned around. "Hai koi?"

Yami smirked. "You want to test them with me?" he asked.

Yugi's eyes widened. "What?"

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi into a tight hug. "There's a reason I made out with you back there," he said. "You and I have to see if these towels work. In order to do that, we have to get wet. Therefore, I think a shower is in order here." he said.

Yugi stuck out his bottom lip and nodded. "Yes, I believe that's true. Even though these aren't electrical appliances, yes. A test run is in order." He looked up and smiled evily at Yami who responded with a peck on the lips. He draped the towels over his arm and held out his hand.

"Shall I escort you to the bathroom?" he asked.

Yugi looked down at his hand then up at Yami. He smirked.

"3 2 1 go!"

Yami barely knew what was happening when Yugi suddenly went shooting up the stairs ahead of him. Yami smirked and clutched to the towels as he ran after his hikari. Yugi squealed with delight as he darted into the bathroom. Yami reached out to grab his foot but only succeeded in stumbling at the top of the stairs. He quickly regained his footing and stood up straight. He put his hands on his hips and swayed them as he walked into the bathroom. Yugi stood there cutely watching him.

"Well?" Yami asked in a deep and seductive voice. "Aren't you going to remove those good sir?"

Yugi giggled and slowly removed his shirt. Yami did the same and approaced Yugi slowly again. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. Yugi responded lightly as he moved his hands downward to remove Yami's pants. Yami moaned as Yugi's nimble fingers touched his member for a second. Yugi pushed deeper into Yami at the sound. Yugi let go of Yami's pants and let them fall to the floor. A now naked Yami pushed his tongue into Yugi's mouth and undid his pants as well.

Once Yugi's pants were off, the two took each others hands and stepped into the shower. Yami reached up and turned on the tap.

"Yike!" Yugi yelped as freezing cold water hit his naked body.

Yami winced and quickly turned the knob. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Sorry..." Yamisaid, embarassed.

Yugi smiled. "It doesn't matter," he said. He wrapped his arms around Yami's buttocks and smirked. "What were we here to do again?" he asked.

Yami smiled. "To test out the towels, but I dropped them on the stairs," he said slowly.

"What a shame..." Yugi said seductively. He ran his hands up Yami's toned chest and licked the sensitive areas around Yami's ear. Yami shivered in the warm water at his hikari's touch.

"Ai-Aibou..." he moaned.

Yugi put a finger to Yami's lips. "Hush mou hitori no boku," he said. "We must get you cleaned up here yes?"

Yami nodded as he saw Yugi get down on his knees so that his eyes were leveled at his manhood. Yugi carefully touched it with one finger at a time. Yami gasped and began to fall from the magical touches.

Yugi glaced up at Yami and held up a warning finger to him. "Careful now koi. You want this?"

Yami nodded.

"Then stay up and do as I tell you!" he scolded before removing his fingers. Yugi then ran his tongue up and down Yami's member, trying to force the man into making his favorite sound.

/Come on koi, cry out for me. Beg for me/ he said through the mind link.

Yami's only respoce was a whimper. Yugi smirked and held up Yami's manhood to his mouth.

"In order to get what I want from you, drastic measures must be taken," he said slyly. "Didn't you say many times that you'd do anything for my happiness?"

Yami nodded.

"Beg for me then!" With that, Yugi took Yami into his mouth. Yami gasped inward and began to sweat from the tention.Yugi moved his tongue along Yami's tip in circles. Yami made a slight whimpering noise even though he just wanted to scream at his koi for more but he didn't want to do anything that would get Yugi mad at him and stop completely.

Yugi's skilled tongue swirled around faster as Yami began to pant louder until Yugi could hear him over the sound of the water. He smirked with Yami's member still in his mouth.

/You want more ne/ Yugi asked.

Yami took a deep breath and managed to speak. "Please Aibou! Yugi, please! More!"

Yugi nodded. /Thank you koi. But do you love me/

"Aibou!"

/Do you love me/ Yugi screamed through the link as he bit down with his teeth.

Yami's eyes shot open from the slight pain and he threw his head back. "Yes Aibou, I love you! Please!"

Yugi patted Yami's butt and nodded.

/That's it koi. Very good/

Yami nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as Yugi took him deeper into him. Yami sighed contently as Yugi began sucking. He moaned in a high pitch and he felt Yugi smile over his member.

/That was it koi. But I want more/

Yami's moans suddenly got lower as Yugi began sucking harder. Yami growled deep in his throat as he felt his member get harder as Yugi's mouth continued its onslaught. Yugi felt this and began sucking even harder if possible.

/Cum for me koi/ he said through the link. /I'll be merciful, as long as you repay me and make me cum for you too/

Yami nodded as he gritted his teeth. "Deal!" he screamed as Yugi's head began bobbing below him.

"Oh Aibou, that's so wonderful... It-it's so warm... Your mouth...Oh, more!" he managed between pants.

Yugi responded with a low growl deep in his throat that sent vibrations up Yami's member and up to his brain causing him to scream with pleasure.

"Yugi, I-I'm gonna...gonna-"

/Cum now koi/

With that, Yugi bit down lightly and tightened his lips' grip on Yami's member and groaned in his throat again. Yami threw back his head and screamed with his release. Yugi took in every drop and drank it in willingly. Yugi smiled as he stood. His eyes became soft again as he watched Yami's panting. He tilted his head.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Yami opened his eyes a crack to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Sure his orgasm had caused him to become exhausted and he was losing focus. But still, seeing a naked Yugi standing before him, his bangs hanging over his face and his amethyst eyes filled with concern was too much for the dark. He focefully pulled Yugi to him and pressed their lips together hard. Yugi's eyes widened with surprised but it wasn't long before the hikari melted into his love's embrace.

Yami ran his hands all over Yugi, feeling every inch of his wet body. Yugi moaned and reached over to the shelfto retrieve the unscented shower gel. Without opening their eyes, the men exchanged the item before pulling away from each other.

"So, how do you want to do it?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "Oh, I've got it covered Aibou. I intend to keep that promice I made to you back there..." he said, squirting a small amount onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together and made a soapy substance appear. Yugi looked on with a small smile on his face. Yami reached down and cupped Yugi's nether regions in his hands and stroked it with his thumb. Yugi gasped.

Yami smirked as he looked at the boy. "Oh, come on Aibou. This is hardly any different than what I did to you," he said.

Yugi nodded. "You, may have your revenge now," he said with a smirk.

Yami nodded his thanks and completely wrapped his hands around Yugi's member. Yugi grunted as Yami ran his hands along his length, completely lathering it with the white foamy substance.

"Yami..." he moaned.

"Hm?"

"Could you please go faster?"

Yami smiled andtouched Yugi's cheek with a hand. "Of course little one," he said soothingly.

"Touch me now!" Yugi screamed.

Yami focused his now aroused attention on Yugi's now erect member before him. He took it into his hands and forcefully ran them up and down Yugi's shaft as fast as he could. Up and down, up and down. Yugi threw his head back and groaned loudly.

Yami stood up straight and rested his forehead to Yugi's as his hands contined to make their way around Yugi's member. Yugi's whimpers turned into small words as Yami's hands caused pleasure to the boy. Yami savored every sound his aibou made as he quickened his pace. Finally, with a small cry, Yugi came into Yami's hand. Yami moaned at the feeling of the warm, milky liquid running over his hands. He brought his hands up to his mouth and took a sip of his hikari's essence.

Yugi continued to pant but smiled as he watched Yami drink. Yami licked his hand clean and turned off the tap. Yugi sighed and smiled as his slow breaths gave him some strength back. Yami smiled back at him and scooped him up in his arms.

"That was a good test run!" Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "We haven't even used them yet!" he cried.

"Used what?" Yami asked honestly.

Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled. "Just kiss me already!" he ordered.

Yami pulled Yugi into a deep kiss obediently and towels were forgotten for the rest of the night.

**OWMYSUNBURNISKILLINGMERIGHTNOWOW!**

Don't kill me for not updating 'Road Romance' I gotta find a good way to kick off the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll get to it ASAP!

I'd like to thank my friend NubisLight who gave me the small "idea" for this pointless fic. Review and I'll have more people to thank. You! We still had bags of chips and cookies from camp so here you go! Hoped you liked it!


End file.
